


【奎顺】大意失守

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【奎顺】大意失守

接近十一点的时候夜店里的气氛才逐渐火热起来，权顺荣翘着二郎腿百无聊赖地坐在卡座里喝酒，看着舞池里扭动的男男女女一点也提不起兴致。今天他手头的项目好不容易告一段落，本来只打算在家点个外卖看电影，架不住朋友一条条语音地催，来了一看场子里这个水平他就有点后悔，啧，还不如自己回去被窝里撸一炮。

一起来的朋友大都四下猎艳去了，偌大的环形沙发上独自坐着的权顺荣格外显眼，漂成金色的头发在昏暗的灯光里把脸蛋衬得莹白，狭长的眸子微微上扬，越是不带笑意越勾得人心痒。他自顾自地喝酒，假装没注意到周围蠢蠢欲动的氛围，在心里盘算着再过多久找个借口和朋友告辞回家合适。突然一个高大的身影笼过来，权顺荣举着酒杯的动作不变，顺着眼尾赏了对方一瞥。

来人估计有一米八几的个子，权顺荣没骨头似的窝在沙发上，对方只是坐在他旁边就好像把他拘在怀里一般，但是一看年纪就不大，帅气逼人的脸上透着一股未经社会摧残的青春劲。“你怎么不去跳舞，你跳得一定比他们都好看”，男生的声音被轰鸣的鼓点撞得支离破碎，权顺荣其实根本不在意他说了什么，但还是礼节性的皱了皱眉做出一个疑惑的表情，毕竟这人是今晚的最高水平。

男生凑到他耳根自我介绍道：“我叫金珉奎，你呢”，说话间一只手借着帮他扶酒杯的动作就摸上了手背，权顺荣笑了，“跳舞吗”，他微抬下巴点了点领舞台的方向，“去那上面”。金珉奎把手背在身后扯着权顺荣，护着他从群魔乱舞里穿过去，权顺荣一使劲把人推上台，贴着就开始扭。绸质衬衫的袖子顺着权顺荣举起的手臂滑下来，一段劲瘦的腰肢若隐若现，金珉奎环着他，两人之间的距离在暧昧的WAVE中忽远忽近，嘈杂的起哄声让空气几乎沸腾起来，谁也没有心思继续跳舞了。

后续步骤和大多数一夜情一样，就近找个酒店开房，关上门就脱下一身绅士皮囊开始抵死缠绵。但还是不太一样，权顺荣被摁在浴室玻璃上做的时候不禁咂咂嘴感慨一句年轻真好，健硕的肌肉，黏人的热情，不知道是附近哪家大学的学生，虽说手段上是欠缺了点，但这个体力真是没得说。

金珉奎偏爱后入，从浴室到门口，好不容易沾到床的时候权顺荣手都撑得发酸，推着他的胸膛想翻过来却又被摁着肩膀顶了进去。金珉奎抓住他摸在胸口的手，把手指逐根含在嘴里舔吮，口腔的滑腻触感激得人头皮发麻，权顺荣的腰又控制不住往下塌了两分。来自身后的撞击似乎永远不知疲倦，金珉奎喜欢像只大狗狗一样在他颈窝里拱来拱去，权顺荣尖叫着说不要了、轻一点的时候倒是一点没有护主的柔情，只会用小臂肌肉夹紧了他腰最细的地方，下身更用力的操。权顺荣浑身上下就屁股上肉多，白嫩的臀瓣在激烈的性事中被揉得透红，还要被人掰开，毫无保留地暴露出两人相接的地方，金珉奎眼睛都不眨地盯着肉刃一点点隐没在臀缝里，手上用力到留下五个鲜红的指印。

上半身被从床上拉起来的时候权顺荣已经喊到嗓子都哑了，生理性的泪水和凌乱的刘海在脸上糊成一团，好不狼狈，但也是真的爽。金珉奎从身后掰着他的脸狠命地接吻，唇舌翻搅间来不及咽下的唾液大股大股往外涌，权顺荣呜咽着连挣扎的力气也没有，只能死死用手抱住金珉奎的腰，让自己不至于摔回床上去。金珉奎顶弄的频率越来越快，权顺荣觉得自己的呼吸都稀薄了起来，眼睛没有焦点的望着天花板，灯光被睫毛间的眼泪折射出细碎的光点，晃得人眼晕。终于金珉奎一个挺身射在了里面，一股麻痹般的快感顺着脊椎蔓延上来，权顺荣再也支撑不住，伏倒在床上，一闭眼就睡了过去。

——————————————————————————————————————————

后来金珉奎成了权顺荣的固定炮友，再后来成了男朋友，确定关系之后权顺荣问他是哪个大学的说想去他们学校玩玩，金珉奎说我们学校好几个校区我刚入学没多久还没研究清楚等过一段时间再说吧。

权顺荣懵了，感情两人第一次上床的时候金珉奎才上高中，自己一个社会人竟然被一个未成年摁在床上给操了。为此权顺荣单方面冷战数日，无视年下马尔济斯的一切撒娇，最终又被摁着操了一顿，然后两个人和好了。

（一个令我自己无语的简陋后记


End file.
